Diario de Gabriel Lestrade
by olivia.sreal
Summary: Un pequeño extracto del diario de G. Lestrade en 1892. Un pelín minúsculo de slash al final.


**Diario de Gabriel Lestrade. Confidencial.**

_30 de Marzo de 1892_

John Watson llamó a la puerta un día lluvioso, cuando ya habíamos cenado, y Alice y yo íbamos a retirarnos a la sala de estar. La criada le abrió, y le condujo hacia donde estábamos. Al ver a mi mujer pareció un poco avergonzado, y sujetó aun más el bulto bajo su chaqueta.

"Ha muerto" murmuró. Yo le miré, sorprendido y algo preocupado. "Mary ha muerto" susurró, y sus palabras fueron como un jarrón de agua fría sobre nosotros. Estábamos enterados de la muerte de Holmes, ocurrida un año antes, y del terrible estado en el que Watson había estado; pero que su mujer hubiera muerto eran noticias nuevas. Watson abrió la chaqueta, y le tendió a mi mujer el bulto, un bebé envuelto en mantas. Ella lo cogió, y contempló su rostro, con aquella mirada dulce y llena de dolor con la que siempre contemplaba a un bebé anónimo. Yo me levanté y le serví un vaso de brandy.

"Dios la tenga en gracia. Lo siento muchísimo, Watson. ¿Cómo fue?" pregunté, posando una mano en su hombro.  
"Dando a luz. No me permitieron estar con ella, la asistió el doctor Jackson." Mi mujer y yo intercambiamos miradas. Ella me había contado los rumores que flotaban en torno al doctor Jackson y Mrs. Watson, pero yo no sabía si él estaba también al tanto. Watson, con la mirada perdida, prosiguió. "Pero no le culpo. Yo la maté, Lestrade. No fue ella." Señaló con la mano al bebé que estaba en brazos de Alice. "Fui yo, siendo el que fui después de la… muerte" tragó saliva "de Holmes. Mis actos fueron reprochables; la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera le hacía caso. Estaba tan sumido en mi propia miseria que…" Se le rompió la voz y hundió el rostro entre las manos, empezando a sollozar. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros, mientras le observaba, con preocupación. Recordé cómo estaba en los primeros meses después de la muerte de Holmes, y ahora parecía tener mejor aspecto. Estaba bien afeitado, y su camisa estaba impecablemente limpia, aunque le quedaba un poco grande, recordatorio de mejores días, y arrugada; al igual que sus pantalones y chaqueta. Pero el hombre que estaba a mi lado se parecía ya más al doctor de hace dos años. La expresión de sus ojos azules, no obstante, sí había cambiado. Ahora, se podía observar el dolor, y casi palparlo, que ocultaban esos ojos azules. Le apreté el hombro, reconfortándole.  
"No fue culpa tuya, hombre. Sé como querías a Sherlock Holmes, y la manera en la que te afectó su muerte era completamente normal. Sé que ella tampoco te lo tuvo en cuenta." Mentí, como me había acostumbrado a mentir siempre que la verdad dolía más que las mentiras. Watson levantó el rostro, y clavó su mirada en mí.  
"Sí me lo tenía en cuenta. Hubo épocas… unos cuantos meses… que iba a ver a sus amigas, y no recibía cartas de ella. Tampoco… tampoco la echaba de menos." Suspiró. "Después de lo de Holmes, me sumergí en mi trabajo, y en mis obras. Irónico que él las odiase tanto." Sonrió amargamente. "Pero Mary era una persona notable, mejor de lo que yo merecía." Watson suspiró. "Tan notable como Holmes lo era, y como lo eres tú, aunque él nunca te lo tuviera en cuenta. Es triste pensar que soy tan vulgar, rodeado de gente así." Murmuró. Yo negué con la cabeza.  
"Tú no eres vulgar, Watson. Puede que no tengas los dones de observación que tenía Holmes, ni seas como tu mujer, pero eres, sin duda, un hombre excepcional. Tienes un corazón muy grande, tan grande como el que más, y eres paciente, y buen médico, y yo qué sé qué más. No siempre se tienen que tener grandes dotes de algo para ser una persona notable, Watson." Le dije, seriamente. Él sonrió amargamente, y asintió. "Gracias, Lestrade, y de veras, siento haber venido aquí a estas horas, pero… no sabía dónde ir. Lo siento, Mrs. Lestrade." Dijo, cortésmente, dirigiéndose a mi mujer.  
"No se preocupe, Doctor. Su presencia aquí es bienvenida, ahora y siempre. Gabriel me ha hablado mucho de usted, y de Holmes, y esperaba el momento de conocerle en persona." Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, y su belleza hizo que se me encogiera el estómago, una vez más. Después de casi diez años casados, aún seguía queriéndola como el primer día.

En ese momento, unos piececillos hicieron crujir las tablas del suelo, y Will asomó su cabecilla por la puerta. Se le abrieron mucho los ojos al ver a Watson.  
"¿Ez uzted el doctor Watzon?" Preguntó, con ese ceceo que llevaba arrastrando con sus dientes caídos. Se acercó a nosotros rápidamente, y le miró expectante. "Mi papá me lee zuz hiztoriaz todaz laz nochez, zeñor. Me encantan, y le azeguro que me dio mucha pena cuando el señor Holmez murió." Dijo, y no pude menos que sonreír, pues que le dio pena era un eufemismo. Estuvo llorando toda la noche.  
Watson le miraba, habiéndose secado los ojos ya, y, sonriendo ligeramente, le levantó en brazos y se lo puso en las piernas. "Yo también, muchacho, yo también. Aunque… tú conoces mi nombre, y yo no. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?"  
Will sonrió, y en su rostro se formaron los hoyuelos que había heredado de su madre. Tenía cuatro años y medio, y era, si se me permite decirlo, bastante avispado para su edad. Quizás se debiera a que llevaba un año leyéndole las historias de Sherlock Holmes antes de que se durmiera, con la esperanza de que, quién sabe, aprendiera algo de él. "Me llamo William Stanley Lestrade." Su nombre era lo único que pronunciaba bien. "Y zé que ez uzted el que escribe laz hiztoriaz, y no el señor Dayne," puse los ojos en blanco, pues al parecer todas las veces que había intentado convencerle de que el editor se llamaba Doyle y no Dayne no eran suficientes para mi hijo. "me lo dijo mi papá." Sonrió ampliamente a Watson, que le miraba con sorpresa, y asentía con al cabeza.

Yo le revolví el pelo. "Will, de verdad tendrías que volver a la cama. Es tarde, y deberías dormir." William, tras sonreír a Watson una vez más, asintió y se fue obedientemente a la cama, no sin antes darle un beso a su madre.  
"Un niño encantado, Lestrade. No sabía que teníais un hijo." Dijo Watson, sonriendo levemente. Observó al bebé con el que Alice todavía estaba sujetando, y meciendo suavemente. "Lestrade, no he venido aquí buscando consuelo nada más." Dijo, unos segundos después, todavía con la mirada puesta en su bebé. "Verás… yo… en fin, no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera perder a Mary tan… tan de súbito. Y ahora me encuentro en una situación que no puedo sostener." Watson se pasó una mano por el pelo, y bebió un sorbo de brandy. "No puedo cuidar de ella, Lestrade. Mi trabajo consume todo mi tiempo, y casi ni siquiera gano lo suficiente para vivir. Yo… la quiero, quiero a mi hija con todo mi corazón, pero…" respiró hondo, y me di cuenta de que sus palabras le dolían más de lo que quería aparentar. "me preguntaba si sabías algún orfanato decente donde pudiera internarla. Sé que es egoísta, pero necesita una madre, o algo parecido, y yo no puedo tomar ese papel. Y, siendo quien eres, pensé que quizás conocerías algún sitio decente y bueno para ella, que…"

Mi mujer se levantó de un salto, y, todavía sujetando al bebé, me agarró del brazo. "Perdónanos un segundo, Doctor. Tengo que comentarle una cosa a Gabriel."  
"¿Alice, qué…?" exclamé yo, pero ya estábamos fuera, en el pasillo.  
Alice carraspeó. "Gabriel, no le dejes hacerlo. Sabes que en un orfanato, esta pequeña sería muy infeliz." Murmuró, mientras la acunaba.  
"Pero qué voy a hacer? Tiene razón en lo de que no es capaz de criarla solo. Un bebé necesita una madre." Le dije yo, en un susurro también.  
"¡Pero no en un orfanato! Gabriel… crees… ¿crees que le podríamos convencer para que nos la quedáramos nosotros? Sabes lo mucho que querría tener otro hijo, y…" Alice miró al bebé y tocó su naricilla. "La querría tanto como si fuera mía, y sé que tú también lo harías, Gabriel. Y sabes que estaría mejor con nosotros que en un orfanato."

Miré a mi mujer, pensativo. Sabía lo mucho que quería tener un hijo, pero después del nacimiento delicado de William, no podía tener más. Su salud no lo permitiría. "Al menos inténtalo, Gabriel." Me suplicó ella.  
Yo suspiré, y asentí. "Pero se lo dices tú."

"Perdónanos, amigo. Mi mujer tiene algo que decirte." Alice le tendió el bebé a Watson, y asintió. Watson recogió a su hija, y esperó a que mi mujer se decidiese a hablar. Las manos de ella se retorcían algo nerviosamente, y su pelo negro le caía sobre los hombros.  
"Verá, Doctor Watson… después del nacimiento de William, yo no podía tener más hijos. Según mi médico, podría morir. Pero desde pequeña, he deseado, fervientemente, tener una niña. Dios sabe que quiero a William con todo mi corazón, pro supuesto… el caso es, Doctor, que tengo una propuesta. No mande a su hija a un orfanato, por favor, esos lugares son deplorables, y no son un buen sitio para crecer. Si…si no tiene inconvenientes, Gabriel… Gabriel y yo la criaríamos como si fuera nuestra hija, y aquí sería feliz, Doctor." Alice levantó la vista del suelo, y clavó sus ojos negros en los de Watson.

Él parecía sorprendido, y por su apuesto rostro pasaron distintas expresiones. Sorpresa, duda, ponderación… hasta que al final, una sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios. "Mrs. Lestrade, les estaría eternamente agradecido, y saben que cualquier cosa que necesitasen, se la proporcionaría. Sé que crecerá mejor aquí que en cualquier otro sitio. Solo… solo tengo un pequeño favor que pedirles… Mary quería que se llamase Olivia." Dijo, mientras sonreía avergonzadamente, y le tendía el bebé a mi mujer. Ella, impulsivamente, le abrazó, aunque teniendo cuidado con el bebé.  
"¡Miles y miles de gracias, Doctor!" Exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, que la criaré como si fuera de mi propia sangre." Watson le dio un beso en la frente, y me entregó a la niña.

"Gracias, Lestrade… Gabriel. Estaré en deuda eterna contigo." Me sonrió.  
"Nada de eso. Con tal de que vengas a cenar con regularidad (esa consulta tuya me parece muy deprimente, sinceramente), y que te recuperes, pronto, la deuda estará pagada." Le sonreí, y acuné a la niña. Mientras se iba, le apreté el hombro. "Hasta pronto, John." Él me sonrió, todavía un poco amargamente, y se fue. Dudo que algún día pueda volver a sonreír de verdad, pero es un logro.

Tras cerrar la puerta, observé al bebé. Albergaba algunas dudas de encontrar algún parecido no con Watson, sino con el Doctor Jackson, pero, mientras Olivia abría los ojos, todas las dudas se fueron. Eran del miso color azul oscuro, inigualable, que los del buen Doctor.  
"¿Le presentamos a Will su nueva hermanita, cariño?" le dije a mi mujer, al entrar en la sala de estar. Ella me sonrió, y, cogiéndome de la mano, asintió.

* * *

**Epílogo **

_21 de Abril, 1894_

Cogí a Holmes de la mano una noche, y le arrastré hacia el carruaje más cercano, Mientras me miraba, sonriendo ligeramente, preguntó: "John, ¿se puede saber dónde me llevas?"  
"Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, Sherlock. Es muy importante para mí" Respondí, mientras el coche se ponía en marcha. Me acurruqué junto a él, todavía sin poder creerme que estuviera aquí, a mi lado, después de estos tres años. Acaricié su mano.

Cuando llegamos, llamé a la puerta suavemente.  
"¿Quieres que conozca a los hijos de Lestrade?" Dijo Holmes asombrado.  
"No. Quiero que conozcas a mi hija." Holmes abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en se momento, la puerta se abrió, y los ojos castaños de William me miraron con asombro, y luego miraron con más asombro aún a Holmes. El pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, lanzó una exclamación. "¡Es usted de verdad, Mr. Holmes!" El ceceo se le había quitado junto con los agujeros en su dentadura, pero seguía conservando ese encanto infantil. "¡Papá! ¡Es Mr. Holmes!" Salió corriendo a buscar a su padre, mientras yo sonreía ligeramente, y mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la cabecilla castaña asomarse por el pasillo.  
"¿Tío John?" preguntó, con su vocecilla cantarina. "Tío John! Has tardado mucho. ¡Te he echado de menos!" Olivia se arrojó a mis brazos, y yo la sostuve, riendo. La abracé, y le revolví el pelo.  
"Sí, he tardado mucho, cariño, perdóname. La próxima vez no tardaré tanto. Mira, te quiero presentar a alguien. Es mi amigo, Sherlock Holmes." Ella sonrió por encima de mi hombro a Holmes, y giré la cabeza para ver su expresión. "Holmes, te presento a Olivia. Más te vale que os llevéis bien." Dije, sonriendo, mientras me dirigía hacia la sala de estar. Holmes me siguió, con la expresión más sorprendida que he podido vislumbrar jamás en su bello rostro. Mientras sostenía a mi hija contra mí, y saludaba a Alice y Gabriel, me sentí entero, por primera vez en tres años.


End file.
